1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a monitor filter and in particular to one which can be easily and rapidly adjusted in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During recent years, evidence of video display terminal related illnesses has surfaced and an increasing number of health complaints have been reported. The glare and the reflection will damage the eyesight while the static induction will hurt both the eyesight and the face skin of the operator. Hence, a number of monitor filters have been developed to reduce glare, reflection and static induction. However, the commonly used monitor filter on the market only utilizes a pair of straps provided with a hook at the free end to be suspended from the top of a monitor and the straps will become loose after a certain period of time thereby making it necessary to re-adjust the straps and therefore causing much inconvenience in use. Another commonly used monitor filter utilizes a pair of fixed arms to be suspended from the top of a monitor, but it is impossible to adjust the position of the monitor filter hence making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved monitor filter which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.